parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Julian Bernardino's Two Preview Clips of Tom and Bobert 9
Here are two preview clips of Tom and Bobert 9 by Julian Bernardino. Cast *Ratchet - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Clank - Bobert (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Robots - Various Robots *Sentry-bots - Various Robots *Chairman Drek - Prince Charming (Shrek) *Infobots - Various Robots *Qwark - Anakin Skywalker (Star Wars) *Electroids - Robot Pirates (Rayman 2: Revolution) *The Plumber - Genie (Aladdin) *Skid McMarx - Officer Dibble (Top Cat) *Don Wonderstar - Officer Gunther (Hong Kong Phooey) *Victor Von Ion - The Phantom Virus (Scooby Doo and the Cyber Chase) *Blargian Snagglebeast - Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Darla Gratch - Princess Celestia (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Clank's Mother - Karen (Spongebob Squarepants) *Abercrombie Fizzwidget - Mayor Quimby (The Simpsons) *Angela Cross - Sylvia (Looney Tunes) *Protopets - Dogs (Bambi) *Skrunch - Tiny (Le Great Dane Robbery) *Sasha Phyronix - Toots (Tom and Jerry) *President Phyronix - Mayor Lionheart (Zootopia) *Lawrence - George (The Aristocats) *Skidd McMarx - Marvin the Martian (Looney Tunes) *Momma Tyhrranoid - Belladonna (All Dogs Go To Heaven) *Dr. Nefarious - Prince John (Robin Hood) *Klunk - Evil Bobert (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Luna - Shriek (CatDog) *Emperor Percival Tachyon - Mr. Snoops (The Rescuers) *Smuggler - The Thief (The Thief and the Cobbler) *Cronk - Henchman 800 (Rayman) *Zephyr - Hunchman 1000 (Rayman) *Talwyn - Toodles Galore (Tom and Jerry) *Captain Slag - Frank (Cars) *Rusty Pete - Clayton (Tarzan) *Kaden - Mufasa (The Lion King) *Barnabus Worley - Principal Brown (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Alister Azimuth - Count Rugen (The Princess Bride) *Fongoid Mother - Mother Rabbit (Robin Hood) *Fongoid Children - Mother Rabbit's Children (Robin Hood) *Sigmund - Chatter Telephone (Toy Story 3) *Orvus - The Pink Panther *Ratchet's Mother - Sarabi (The Lion King) *Cassiopeia - Gaston (Beauty and the Beast) *Snowball - Adult Copper (The Fox and the Hound) *Susie - Cholena (An American Tail) *Zurgo - The Ringmaster (Dumbo) *Vendra Prog - Cruella De Vil (101 Dalmatians) *Neftin Prog - Rasputin (Anastasia) *Mr. Eye - Alameda Slim (Home on the Range) Transcript (The Starship Phoenix 2) *Narrator: Captain's log. Star date... err, let's call it Wednesday. Released from public service, former-President Anakin Skywalker decides to retake the mantle of righteousness. To serve as the people's perennial protector! To defend the galaxy with the vigour of a true hero! *Anakin Skywalker: And the galaxy? Well, the galaxy has never been so... boring. *Tom: This is just sad. He lost the election like three months ago. Don't you think it's time for an intervention? *Bobert: I believe Master Anakin Skywalker is having a difficult time adjusting to life in the private sector. *Anakin Skywalker: Computer, find me something to shoot! *Computer: We got nada on the radar. Have an awesome day though! *Bobert: Pardon me, Captain. It appears there are, erm... rogue cleaner bots in the docking bay. Would you like to--? *(Anakin takes off. Tom and Bobert go in pursuit after him) *Plumber: Looks like you've got a bug problem. *(Tom and Bobert find Anakin attacked by some robots and intervene to help Anakin fight them and succeed in shooting them down with their pistol guns while Anakin dodges to avoid the shots with bolts coming out for Tom and Bobert to collect) *Admiral Boom: Hey, Captain? We've receiving an encrypted transmission. Please report to the bridge, pronto. *(Tom and Bobert go to the bridge to meet up with Anakin) *The Ringmaster: Good evening, Captain. Are you ready for the longest day of your pathetic life? *Anakin Skywalker: A shadowy super villain! This is perfect! What do you think he wants?! Money? No, power. Money and power. Ah! Who cares what he wants? We finally get to shoot something! For a while, I was going out of my mind, praying for an invasion or a supernova or something-- *The Ringmaster: Excuse me? Hello?! Bad guy trying to throw the galaxy into turmoil over here. I have a sadistic plan I'm trying to execute, so if we could shift attention back this way for just-- Oh, for crying out loud... (honks a horn to get Anakin's attention) As I was saying, I have deactivated three planetary defence centres in this sector, plunging each location into total chaos! Oh, splendid! Grungarian Marauders have already begun attacking! I wonder who could have called them? *Anakin Skywalker: Was it me? *The Ringmaster: It was me, you dolt! Only you are your team are permitted to each location. If I even smell a single Polaris Defence Trooper, I will deactivate every station in the galaxy! *Tom: Who are you? *The Ringmaster: Someone who doesn't like Master Anakin Skywalker very much. Someone he failed. *Anakin Skywalker: You know what this calls for? *Tom: Don't say it. *Anakin Skywalker: I'll tell you what this calls for. *Tom: He's about to say it. *Anakin Skywalker: The Jedi Knight Force! *Tom: He said it. *Anakin Skywalker: Yeah. *(the journey begins as Tom and Bobert hop aboard their ship and fly toward The Korgon Refrinery) Transcript (The Korgon Refinery) *QForce Computer: QForce base identified. Your QForce base is powered by these geneartors. If they are destroyed, QForce will lose control of the planet. *(one of the generatos get destroyed by some enemies, that appear, and are attacked by Tom and Bobert, who whack them on the head and get some bolts from them while breaking open some more crates and killing more enemies to get more bolts while protecting the generators. The battle continues as Tom and Bobert get more stuff and battle through and fight more enemies and break open more crates to get more bolts while upgrading more stuff around the battlefield. This goes on and continues to do so with Tom and Bobert getting more stuff by breaking open crates and fighting more enemies while going around every area and doing so until the mission is accomplished at last when the machines work) *The Ringmaster: Master Anakin Skywalker! I see you've reassembled your pathetic "QForce." It's amazing that anyone would ever align themselves with you after all your treachery. *Tom: Now wait a minute. Anakin may be a little rough around the edges, but is at least not hiding behind a-- well, I guess he is hiding behind a mask. For he is not afraid of the universe knowing who he is! *The Ringmaster: Oh, LOL. I'm not afraid. *Tom: Wait a minute! I know this guy! *Anakin Skywalker: The Ringmaster! He used to be captain of the Master Anakin Skywalker Cadet Club! You wrote some really distrubing fan fiction. *The Ringmaster: I was in a different place back then! All I wanted to do was be just like you! Then I watched as you were involved in sacandal after scandal! And every time the galaxy just forgave you! You're nothing but one big epic fail, and this time, you're about to pay. Colon, close-parenthesis. I'm out! *QForce Computer: The planet is now secured. *(the ship takes off) Category:Julian Bernardino